Fredbear's Family Diner
by FNAFFailz
Summary: Fredbear's Family Diner is a magical place for children and adults alike. Freddy and his companions and having the time of their life. They get news a new animatronic is coming. It's a female fox. Foxy's nervous about her arrival but after meeting her he falls in love and so does she. But will they be puppets to the history of the Diner? Will their love be destroyed? (Foxy X Tiggy)
1. Chapter 1-News

Chapter 1- News

At the local restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner everyone was eating and the children were playing with the animatronics in the other room. The adults were enjoying the food and socializing with other family's about the Diner. The children loved playing with the Fazbear Crew. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie The Bunny, Chica The Chicken, Foxy The Pirate Fox and Golden Freddy. Freddy was so happy he could play with the kids. He looked over and saw some of them impersonating Foxy's pirate accent. Some others were listening to Bonnie as he played his guitar. Nearly half the children were eating cupcakes that had been given to them by Chica. Golden Freddy was standing by Freddy as they sang to a group of kids. 7:00 pm, the restaurant has closed down for the night. The owner, Mr. Fazbear tells Freddy and his companions they can roam. Freddy was exhausted. Singing to kids can sometimes make him tired. Even though he loved to sing and play with the kids. Freddy stretched as Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy made their way to the kitchen for some refreshments. Golden Freddy and his brother Freddy talked about their day. Chica, Foxy and Bonnie just began telling jokes. Foxy kept making his "Dum Dum Dum" noise, which made BonBon and Chica laugh hysterically. Suddenly, Mr. Fazbear calls everyone to the dinning room.

"Iv'e been thinking a while, and Iv'e made a decision.", said Mr. Fazbear

All of them were curious about was he meant.

"I have ordered a new animatronic. She should be here within a few days." Mr. Fazbear explained.

"Whats her name?" asked Freddy.

"Tiggy, The Pirate." said Mr. Fazbear.

"P-Pirate?" asked Foxy nervously.

"Yes Foxy. You'll be getting a companion."

Foxy began to shake in nervousness, and excitement. He thought to himself, 'what would she look like? How would he make a good impression?' He had many thoughts on his mind. "I hope I don't mess up.", he mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2-Foxy's New Mate

Chapter 2- Foxy's First Mate

Nervousness engulfed Foxy, and excitment. Freddy and his friends were trying to calm him down.

"Just be yourself Foxy. You'll be just fine.", stated Freddy.

Foxy spoke in a uneasy tone. "I just don-I-I've just never been around a female fox before. I don't know what to say er do er-er- I DON'T KNOW!"

Chica spoke in a careful tone. "Come on sweetie. Just don't do your 'Dum Dum' noise and I think you're gonna be ok. I-"

Bonnie interupted Chica. "The point is that she will be your first mate buddy. Your partners anyway."

"I don't know. Ye friends think her will like me?" said Foxy.

"Foxy, listen. All we are doing is trying to help you overcome your fears of meeting her. She is a pirate like you ya know." said Golden Freddy.

"Alrighty then. I think I can handle this. Ye be yourself Foxy." he said motivating himself.

They all sat on stage and waited for the new arrival. Foxy was in Pirates Cove mumbling to himself the same thing over and over again. Trying to keep himself motivated. 'Yo Ho, Yo Ho. A pirate's right me' He hoped he wouldn't screw it up. It would be his first time seeing or meeting another fox. He tried to think about what he would say. He knew he would have to say something pirate related, but he didn't know what. He was extremely nervous. "Ugh, keep it together Foxy. Your the greatest pirate to sail the Seven Seas. You got to-", he heard a commotion outside Pirates Cove. He heard footsteps come ever closer to the curtans. He was about to peek outside when suddenly a beautiful, orange slim fox peeked through the curtans. She spoke in a soothing tone to him. "Hello. The name's Tiggy. You must be Foxy."


	3. Chapter 3-Love Birds

Chapter 3-Love Birds

Foxy's jaw dropped. He had never seen something so beautiful. Tiggy was like an angel. Slim, sexy and extremely attractive. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Tiggy was looking at Foxy strangely.

"Um, are ye alright?" asked Tiggy.

"Huh? OH yeah, Uh I'm sorry about that.",said Foxy as he snapped out of it.

Freddy and his friends were looking at Tiggy questionably.

"She doesn't look like a fox...", said Bonnie.

"Why does she have stripes?" asked Chica.

"It doesn't make sence. But she is a pirate." stated Freddy.

They all didn't understand. They expected to order a fox animatronic.

"Because she's not a fox." said Golden Freddy questionably.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

Foxy was mesmerized by her beauty. He moved closer to her. He wanted a better look at her, instead of just her face. He stepped outside Pirates Cove and he saw her. He felt like he was on Cloud 9. She blushed so much that her cheeks were a bright rose red. She turned away embarrassed. She turned back to see Foxy close to her. She felt almost seduced by his handsomeness. She began to slowly walk towards him. He looked down examining her body. He could tell she was indeed a pirate. But what threw him off, was the black stripes all around her body. He was confused of what they were. Be he didn't care at the moment.

"So, ye be me first mate aye?" said Foxy.

"Aye yes Cap' Foxy." said Tiggy.

"Welcome to Pirates Cove lassy."

She couldn't believe she will spend her life with the greatest pirate that ever lived. She just hoped Foxy wouldn't ask about her stripes.

7:00 pm. The restaurant closed and everyone can roam. All but two animatronics left their day locations. Foxy and Tiggy were talking about their day. They asked each other questions. Tiggy asked Foxy how he got to be the greatest pirate ever. He told the story and then he asked her a question.

"Say ye, why ye have those stripes on ye?" asked Foxy.

"Oh, um...uh..." She didn't know what to say. She didn't want him to know. But she had to tell him. Or else he'd keep asking.

"Um Foxy, can i tell you something?" she asked nervously.

"Sure." said Foxy.

"I'm...I-I'm not..." she paused.

"Not what?" he asked.

"I'm not really a fox." she said cautiously.

"Um...what?" he said confused and startled.

"I'm a tiger. Not a fox." She then regretted saying that.

"Thats ok lassy." he said reasuring her.

"Really? I didn't think ye would like me." she said feeling a bit better.

"Um, Tiggy? Can I tell ye a secret?" he said in a uneasy, nervous tone.

"Um, yeah..."

"I think, I-I...I think I love ye."


	4. Chapter 4-Message

Chapter 4-Predators

Days went by after Foxy's reveal to Tiggy that he loves her. She feels the same way. They have been very close for the past couple of days. VERY close. Freddy and his friends have been happy that the two are together. The way they perform together at Pirates Cove for the kids is spectacular. Goldie has been very uneasy for a few days since Tiggy's arrival. He senses something isn't right about her. To him something seems sinister. But he doesn't want to interrupt their time together. He sees they have formed a tight bond together. But he will have to tell Foxy and everyone else soon. It's 3:00 pm and the animatronics are playing, singing, eating and partying with the children. Foxy and Tiggy are entertaining a group by making pirate references and giving eye patches to kids. Tiggy feels happy to be by Foxy's side. And she had fallen for him, and she felt like she made no mistake in doing do. Freddy looked over his shoulder to his right to see the kids rockin' out with BobBon. He's always been fascinated by how Bonnie plays his guitar. He wondered how he did it. Chica loves passing out cupcakes to children. She loved food, and so did the kids. Goldie and Freddy have always been brothers. They were the first to be made for the Diner. The loved singing to the children and never regretted it. As Foxy was giving out eye patches, Tiggy began to feel uneasy. Suddenly her eyes changed black. She couldn't move. She heard a voice in her head.

"Have you forgotten?"

"N-No! I know, I know." She said.

"Then do it."

She felt her coming back to herself beside Foxy. When her eyes opened, Foxy and his friends were staring at her. She was on the ground looking up. They all were concerned. Foxy in particular.

"OH THANK GOD! I thought you would never wake up. I saw you fall, and your eyes...they were completely black. I called for the others."

She felt embarrassed to have scared Foxy and his friends like she did. But the message came without warning.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know what happened." she said scared.

"It's ok. I was just concerned." said Foxy.

"As you should be." she said. "Were are the children?"

"They left." he said.

"Left?" she said confused. "Iv'e only been out for a few seconds."

Foxy shook his head. He spoke in a scared tone. "No sweetie. You've been out for a few hours."


	5. Chapter 5-No strings on Me

Chapter 5- No strings on Me

She looked at the time. 7:19 pm. Foxy was right, she has been out for a few hours. Foxy helped her up, she felt very weak. Foxy took her inside Pirate Cove. Freddy and his friends left the two alone together. Foxy was very concerned. But what haunted him was her eyes when she fell. Completely black with white pin pricks in the center. She made some strange sound, almost like static. He decided to let her rest instead of asking her anything about what happened. He laid down beside her. Protecting her.

* * *

><p>"I understand you love this individual. But you must stick to the deal."<p>

"I-I know. I'll find a way. I promise." she replied.

"Alright. Proceed."

"GAH!" she yelped. She awoke Foxy who jumped up in panic.

"Gosh, what happened? Are ye ok?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. I, I think so." She said as she herself was in a bit of a panic.

"Ye sure?" he said worriedly.

"Yeah, i j-just need some sleep." she said

"Alright" said Foxy concerned.

"I'll be right here ok?" He said.

"Ok."she said.

The next day Tiggy was a bit on edge. She didn't know why she kept getting so many frequent messages from him. She asked Mr. Fazbear if he knew anything about 'him'. He said their used to be a prize corner before the "incident" happened. A kid was killed close to the Diner in 1978, when it was still in construction. He explained to her seriously. He didn't want any of his animatronics becoming paranoid. That night she asked Mr. Fazbear if he could tell her what happened to the prize corner.

"Look, i know your concerned but just don't listen to him." Mr. Fazbear explained.

"But what if-" she was cut off.

"You'll be fine. Come to me if he messages you back, alright?"he said.

"Ok." she said quietly and worriedly.

A few days later, after the Diner closed down for the night, her and Foxy were lying down side by side in Pirates Cove.

"Ye haven't had a nightmare in a few days lassy. You doin' ok now?" he asked.

"I've been feeling fine." she said nervously.

"Thank god." he said relieved.

She simply closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. The next morning, whilst they were preparing for the families to come in Golden Freddy walked up to Tiggy.

"You doing alright?"he asked with s smile.

"Yes. Better than i was a while ago." she said happily.

"Good. I'm glad your feelin' better." He patted her on the back and walked over to Freddy and talked for the remaining time. She was glad that he hadn't disturbed her in a few days. She felt like he was gone. Maybe he overheard Mr. Fazbear and her talking about him. She thought it was over.

The families and their children came in and immediately came in the Fun Room. Chica began to pass out cupcakes and pizza. Everyone got settled and it was time for the show to start. Bonnie started playing his guitar and Freddy and Goldie began to sing along with the song happily as the children cheered and yelled. Next was Pirates Cove. Freddy announced it was time for the Pirate adventure to begin.

"Alright kids! It's time for the best part. ARRR Ye ready for Foxy and Tiggy?!" he said cheering for the two pirates.

"YAAAAAAY!" the children cheered and yelled and raved.

Foxy and Tiggy were about to pop out. Their big moment for the day. He looked at Tiggy with a sorrowful look on his face.

"It will be ok. Ye will be fine. Just don't think about it." he said reassuring her.

"Ok, i'm fine" she said happily. They were about to go out, when suddenly she felt a electric shock flow through her body. She couldn't move. She yelped in pain. Foxy saw her almost fall. He caught her in his arms. Her eyes were black again. But this time there was no sign of life.

"You disobeyed me." he said chuckling."Your just a puppet, tangled in strings."

"Strings..." he said menacingly.

"Please no, i didn't mean to-" she was cut off.

"Well guess what." he said with a maniacal giggle.

"There are, no strings on me."

She shutdown. She was in darkness, alone. Afraid.


	6. Chapter 6-Visions

Chapter 6-Visions

A few days have passed, and Foxy has not moved a bit since her shutdown. He was determined to watch her until she reactivated. Bonnie walked over to him with sorrow and grief. He didn't know what to say. So he thought of something.

"Hey Foxy, it'll be ok. I'm sure she's gonna come back soon." he said fearing it was making Foxy mad.

"I should have been a better friend." he said blaming himself for the carelessness.

"Foxy, we don't know what happened. Mr. Fazbear said he-" she was cut off by the sound of a power boost.

Tiggy's eyes opened. She blinked a few times. Then she sprinted up in horror. She rested her head on Foxy's chest. She began to sob.

"It was horrible." she said crying as Foxy held her close in his arms."You guys, and me, we were all broken, dead. Bonnie had no face, Chica's jaw was separated" she went on and on about her nightmare she had endured while she was in shutdown for days. She sat in Pirates Cove with Foxy and Freddy by her side. Freddy was shocked about what she saw. She described them being in a decayed state, in a different location. She described how she looked the most in her nightmare. And she kept babbling about some puppet thing that would say and do things unnatural. Freddy told her that Mr. Fazbear would have to get her inspected. And she won't see her friends for a few days. She has been her only for a few weeks and already being invaded by a unknown being she calls 'him'. Golden Freddy was the most speculative of them all. He told Freddy, Bonnie and Chica about the kid that was killed in 1978. Goldie thought their was a connection between what Tiggy was describing to him and what the history of the Diner was providing.

* * *

><p>The following day, Tiggy and Foxy did not perform. They were in Pirates Cove wondering what would happen next. Foxy was constantly watching her to make sure nothing bad happened to her. She felt safe with him by her side. Her head was on his chest as he had his arm around her. Comforting her so she wouldn't be scared. She thought she made the wrong choice making that deal.<p>

* * *

><p>The following night, Tiggy sneaked out of Pirates Cove while everyone was sleeping. Foxy was asleep aswell. She went into Mr. Fazbear's office where she searched for anything that would tell her where he lived. She eventually stumbled upon a envelope with his address on it. She made a daring risk. To leave the Diner to find the box and bring it back to the Diner as 'he' wanted.<p>

[Mr. Fazbear's Home]

She found it. she was lucky that he lived only a few blocks away from his Diner. She looked around back to see a barn with a small sign that said 'FFD junk' in a bold, blue print. She entered the barn with caution, making sure not to knock something over and awake Mr. Fazbear up. She looked around for a object that looked like a present. A light blue present with a purple ribbon on top. She looked and looked and finally she came across a small, almost child-sized box with the blue paint almost faded, with the withered purple ribbon atop the gift. She found it. She grabbed it and moved slowly to not make any noise. She walked out of the barn door when a strand of purple ribbon got caught on the door which caused it to slam the door behind her loudly. She stood still. She looked at the windows of the house for any signs of anyone coming to investigate. She saw nothing. She sighed in relief. She got to the driveway and began to make her way back to the Diner. Then, two bright lights nearly blinded her. It was Mr. Fazbear, just getting back from a big business meeting. He was shocked and horrified by what he saw. Tiggy was trying to bring that 'thing' back into his restaurant.

"T-Tiggy?" he said with his jaw dropped.

"Um, hey ." she felt ashamed.

* * *

><p>[Back at the Diner]<p>

"What on earth were you trying to do?!" barked.

"I'm SORRY! He WOULDN'T LEAVE ME BE!" she shouted in shame.

"I Told you to come to me if he said or did anything to you didn't I?" he asked seriously.

"Yes i know, but I-I didn't want you to send me away to be inspected."she begged.

"Ugh. I'm not sending you away for inspection Ok?"he said reassuring.

She make up her mind she should tell him about what she saw in her nightmare.

"I had a horrible nightmare while I was in shutdown." she said.

Mr. Fazbear leaned in closer, curious about what she had to say.

"Everyone, they were torn up, broken, decayed, and dead. Bonnie had no face and her left arm was missing. Chica's mouth was dislocated and she had no hands. And their were newer, better animatronics. I was one of them. I was painted different, and kids. They would get off me. Some people called me 'The Mangle'."


	7. Chapter 7-1978

Chapter 7-1978

He was awestruck by what Tiggy was explaining to him. Bonnie and Freddy walked in the office wondering what all the commotion was about. looked at them with a moody face. Freddy was concerned for his boss.

"Hey boss, you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Tiggy here just told me about her nightmare. And now I should tell you all about why she's having these nightmares." he said, thinking about the tragic history of the Diner's construction.

"You know why she's having nightmares while she's in shutdown?" Bonnie said while leaning her guitar on the wall.

"I _think_ I know." he said.

"Go get the others. Bring them in here." he asked politely.

He knew he couldn't contain the secret forever. Foxy, Chica and Goldie walked in curious as to why called for them. Foxy saw Tiggy in tears and he immediately ran to her side.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Are ye alright?" he asked nervously. She leaned her head on his chest and Foxy wrapped his arms around her.

"No. I'm scared." she said almost about to breakdown.

"It's ok, I'm here my love." he said in a soothing tone to her. She looked at him and smiled, knowing he would never leave her sight. He kissed her forehead showing he loved her so.

"Foxy..." he said.

"Yes?" he said back.

"Tiggy is being 'puppeted' by the Marionette." he said in a fearful tone as he looked over to the blue present box with that sinister, faded purple ribbon.

"Marionette?" he asked confused.

"In 1978, while the construction of the Diner was taking place a kid named Micheal Winfield was killed by a unknown man on November 21 only a few blocks away from here. The Prize Corner was being constructed at the time. The man then took his body and stuffed it behind the wall, next to the Prize Corner. We had no idea that the body was in the wall until a few days later when the Prize Corner was finally finished. One of the workers was painting the walls when..." he paused and looked into the eyes of the Fazbear Crew.

"He smelled something nauseating. He contacted me and called me down to the Diner. The first animatronic was already placed in that gift box, the Marionette. I told some of the constructors to remove the wall, and... that horrible, poor boy. His face was covered in tears, blood and was placed in a unnatural position. We had his family contacted and he was given a proper burial. His soul now haunts that puppet." said almost in tears himself.

"So that explains why he is haunting the puppet right?" asked Freddy.

"We think so. But why would he be giving her nightmares?" he wondered.

"Well thet puppet is scaring my love. He needs to stop." said Foxy.

"But why did you get rid of the Prize Corner?" asked Chica.

"We thought that the employees would be afraid to go near the Prize Corner-" he was interrupted by Tiggy.

"He kept telling me to bring him here in my messages from him."she said still uneasy.

"Well he's here now." said . He got up from his chair and stood above the gift box. "And he needs to be watched over constantly. He bent down and made a risky decision. To open the box to make sure he was there. "Get ready." he said warning the animatronics. He opened the box and gasped.

The Marionette was gone.


	8. Chapter 8-Sunken Love

Chapter 8-Sunken Love

"OH SHIT!" Mr Fazbear screamed. The Marionette was gone. He escaped from the gift box.

"What is it ?"asked Freddy looking worried.

"IT ESCAPED!" he yelled. "WE HAVE TO FIND IT QUICK!"

Everyone except Foxy and Tiggy began to look for the demon.

"Foxy, close the door and keep her safe." he said.

"I will." Foxy replied confident. Foxy shut the door to Mr Fazbear's office and sat down beside Tiggy hugging her and telling her it would be ok.  
>Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were looking everywhere in the stage room. They saw no sign of that puppet. Mr Fazbear and Goldie were searching vents were it could've made a quick escape and sure enough Goldie found a mangled air vent door. He heard thumping around above him. He growled at the sound of scraping and scratching of the monster. Then he realized that the Marionette was headed for one of the 3 entrances in the vent. The sound lead him to Mr Fazbear who was checking one of the vents. Goldie yelled for Mr Fazbear, but by then the puppet burst through the vent door. It sprinted down the hall, towards Foxy and Tiggy. He chased after the puppet, and it made a sharp turn to the right. Away from the office and into another vent.<p>

"What is that thing doing?" Goldie asked himself. Just as he asked that question, the Marionette came sprinting down the hall. It grabbed his leg and threw him down hard. He heard a crack and a clang. He saw it run down the hall to the others. He looked over and the costume was damaged on the outside, and the endoskeleton's wires where hanging out. Mr Fazbear had no time to react. He was pushed onto the ground from behind. He landed nose first, cracking it. He looked up to see the puppet running towards Chica and Bonnie as they came out of the stage room.

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed. Bonnie was the first to look behind. Just as she did, the Marionette grabbed her upper jaw and jumped over her pulling it with him. She screeched in pain, with Chica screaming in horror. SCANG! Chica heard a loud noise that sounded like twisted metal and ripped wires. She looked up to see something to scar her for life.

Goldie was clinging to the wall to walk as best he could. He heard crying in the distance, he turned the corner.

"No..." he said, thinking it was fake.

Bonnie was on the ground, motionless with Chica and Mr Fazbear standing above in tears. Freddy was lying beside Bonnie holding her hand and begging.

"Please...please don't go!" he yelled. Goldie got closer and saw what the Marionette had done. Bonnie's face was 3 feet away from her body. Mangled, twisted and wires everywhere. He raged inside, wanting that puppet dead. He stormed passed them trying to find the Marionette.

* * *

><p>[Mr Fazbear's Office]<p>

Foxy laid beside Tiggy with his head on hers. She sat there, sobbing.

"Shhh...It's ok my love." Foxy whispered to her.

Tiggy's eyes lit up a bit. 'Did he just call me his love?' she thought. If that really was true and he loved her, she felt the same.

"Foxy..." she said to him. Foxy raised his ears, showing that he was listening.

"Um, you remember when you said you loved me?" she asked

"Yes, like after ye told me ye wer a tiger right?" he asked.

"Yes. And um, i wanted to tell you-" she paused.

"That...I, I also love you." she said embarrassed a bit. Foxy's lit up.

"Really? I thought ye nev-" Foxy was interrupted by Tiggy kissing him head on. He was shocked, but let it happen. Because he knew they loved each other madly after meeting shortly after. She pulled away, ignoring the fact that she could be in danger of the Marionette. Foxy looked at her with loving eyes.

"Wow..." he was amazed that they actually kissed and they really did love each other. Just as she was about to kiss him again, Freddy opened the door to the office. It was clear that something happened by the look on his face. He told them the saddest thing they have ever heard.

"You two, we lost someone today." he said with a shaky voice. They looked at each other worriedly. They followed Freddy outside. They saw Goldie holding Bonnie in his arms. She didn't have a face. Tiggy began to cry and buried her face in Foxy's chest. Foxy was bewildered. He had a strange feeling swirling inside him. Anger and hate. They lost a friend that day. They lost a part of the Family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**This Is The Mid Story Finale. There Are Some Spelling Errors In This. Bonnie Is A Female In This Story Just So You Know. I Will Be Putting The Next Chapter Out Soon And Tiggy Will Have A Important Role In The Second Story. Thank You All And I Hope You Enjoyed It! Bye Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9-Possessed

Chapter 9- Possessed

Days have passed since the death of Bonnie. Freddy has been the most affected by it. He had been with Bonnie longer than anyone else. He felt a close bond with her. Chica just sat with Goldie almost all the time now. They all couldn't do what they normally did in the day with the children. Mr Fazbear was constantly looking for the opportunity to call for a new animatronic. But each attempt he couldn't pick up the phone. It was too much for him to bare. Everyone was concerned for Foxy. He would not rest, he would slam his fist at the wall every now and then. Tiggy didn't have nightmares or random shutdowns since Bonnie's death. Her and Foxy lay in Pirate Cove. Foxy got up. He slammed his fist in the wall again.

"Foxy, please your scaring me," she said almost crying."I know your upset. But there was nothing you could've done." she said.

"I should have been there. I should have stopped that thing. ARGH!" he rammed his fist in the wall, causing it to crack. Tiggy's ears dropped, and she looked down at the ground. Praying that Foxy would calm down. Foxy noticed her ears were down and eyes closed. He knealed beside her. Feeling regret.

"Tiggy, I-I'm sorry that I might be scaring you. I don't mean to," he said trying to cheer her up."I love you ok. Thats all that matter right now. And your safe." he said. Tiggy looked up at him. Foxy wrapped his arm around her and sat down beside her. She put her head on his chest, with her ears still down. They sat there for a while. Then they heard Chica yelling at someone.

"What are you doing? Please don't hurt me!" Chica screamed. They stepped outside to see Freddy about to strike Chica. His eyes were pitch black and had white pin pricks at the center. His head kept twitching in a demonic way. Foxy yelled at Freddy.

"Freddy! Don't you dare." he said to him. Freddy just turned his head and stared at Foxy. Foxy became frightened, he felt as if a demon was staring into his soul. But Foxy remained calm.

"Freddy don't make me take you down."he said threatening him if he tried to hurt Chica. Freddy started laughing in a low, menaical way. Goldie was behind Freddy to stop him if he tried anything. Goldie tried speaking to him.

"Freddy, don't do it. Don't make me take my brother down." he said furious. Freddy turned around to look at Goldie. He spoke with the Marionettes voice.

"Freddy-y-y can't he-ear you anymor-r-re."

Freddy jumped at Goldie, tackling him to the ground. Foxy rushed to Chica.

"Are ye alright?" he asked Chica who was in shock.

"I-I guess so." she said frightened.

"Get in Pirates Cove with Tiggy." he said to her. She nodded and went to Tiggy who took her inside Pirates Cove. Foxy turned ready to attack Freddy.

"FREDDY STOP! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! FIGHT HIM OFF!"yelled Goldie who was on the ground trying to dodge Freddy's punches. Freddy's eyes were flickering from black to normal. Freddy then screeched in pain and fell over. He passed out. Goldie got off the ground and picked Freddy up. Foxy helped him get Freddy to the stage.

"Is ye going to be ok?" asked Foxy.

"Yeah, just a little banged up." said Goldie who now had a missing ear with wires hanging out. Freddy reactivated and had his normal eyes again. He groaned in pain and held his head.

"Ugh. Oh my, w-what happened?" asked Freddy.

"Ye were being possessed by that evil puppet thing matey." said Foxy.

"I couldn't fight him. But he gave up eventually,"said Freddy still groaning "He kept saying the same thing over and over again." he said.

"What did he say brother?" asked Goldie.

"It's Me" said Freddy.


	10. Chapter 10-Renaissance

Chapter 10-Renaissance

Freddy sat their limp on the stage beside Goldie, sobbing. He couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie. The way she died haunted him. They had put her in the backroom in case they could fix her one day. That Freddy hopes so. Foxy laid in Pirates Cove with Tiggy. Foxy told her stories about his adventures on the Seven Seas. From the Caribbean, to the Indian Ocean. His battles with Fang and Wolfy, and how he defeated them in battle. He told her anything he could to comfort her so that she was not scared. Tiggy laid her head on his shoulder talking to him as Foxy had his arm around her, making her feel safe.

"Foxy, um i wanted to ask you...um" she stuttered. She was nervous.

"Yes Tiggy?" he asked.

"Should we...I-I mean we don't have to if thats what you want but..."she couldn't get it out. She was afraid he'd say no.

"Can't get out lassy?"he said with a little chuckle.

"Um should we um, I don't know. Get married?" she said quickly looking at the ground. Foxy was shocked, his eyes were wide. His cheeks turned a bright red. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to do that so badly. But in the situation everyone's in now, he wasn't sure.

"T-Tiggy, I'd love to." he said to her hugging her. Tiggy was surprised he said yes. She blushed so much it seemed to glow. Foxy kissed her forehead and he looked in her eyes with sadness.

"Tiggy, I want us to get married ok. Just not now until we have all moved on from this tragedy. I promise." he said knowing they would be happy. They sat their hugging each other for a while until Goldie peeked through the curtains.

"Hey you two. Freddy isn't doing so well right now. He can't get Bonnie out of his head. I think we should all sit with him for a while,"he said calmly "Is that ok with you guys?" he asked politely. Tiggy looked at Foxy with cheerful eyes.

"Sure thing matey." he answered. Him and Tiggy stepped out of Pirates Cove. They saw Chica sitting beside Freddy with her hand on his back talking to him.

"It's ok Fred," she said comforting him."It'll be ok." She looked up and saw Foxy, Tiggy and Goldie walking over to them. Goldie sat down to Freddy's left. Foxy sat next to him. Tiggy sat next to Chica. They all talked for a while to Freddy. He eventually stopped moarning and sat with his eyes still closed. Tiggy had a strange feeling in her. ZAP! A shock surged through her body. Foxy was the first one to react to her yelp. Tiggy was shaking violently, her head twitching and her eyes black. She heard a voice in her head.

"Your my puppet now"

She leaped up in the air and stood still facing away from them. Foxy was terrified. So were the others. Foxy tried speaking to her.

"T-T-Tiggy?" he said slowly walking towards her with his hand out. Tiggy slowly turned around. One of her eyes was back with a yellow dot in the center, the other completely black. She made a static sound. And spoke, instead of hearing her voice they heard the Marionette's again.

"She's my puppet now"

Tiggy charged at Foxy and swung her hook and hit Foxy right in his left shoulder. He screeched in pain. She pulled her hook out furiously and swung again. This time hitting his face. Scraping off some of his exoskeleton and revealing some of his endoskeleton in his eye. He yelped as he feel to the ground holding hid damaged eye. Tiggy made a meniacal laughter at Foxy. She was about to raise her hook to strike when she converted back to herself. She gasped at what she had done to Foxy. She kneelled beside him and was in great sorrow. She could have killed him.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled fearing she could've cost Foxy his vision.

"ARGH! Ahhh-Ugh! It's ok lassy. It's just a scratch...Argh." Foxy said assuring her she didn't cause serious damage.

"No your ok. I don't know but your not ok." she said removing his hand to see what she did. She cut a few wires that were close to his eye. She wanted to do something but she didn't know what. Chica went to get some tools that could fix his eye up. She came back with a tool box, placing it by him.

"That won't be nessesary lass." he said still holding his eye whilst lay flat face up on the ground. Freddy was still on stage. He was watching them try to help Foxy. They got him up and walked him to Pirate Cove. When they got half way, he heard a clang in the backroom. He wondered what it was. He got up to investigate what the noise was. He got to the backroom door and turned the knob. He opened the door and reached for the light switch. He flicked it. He was shocked. It was Bonnie, who was on her feet searching for a extra head when she turned and saw Freddy with her red, endoskeleton eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey Guys I Hope You Are Enjoying This FanFic So Far. I Won't Be Putting Up A Story For A While. Going On Vacation. I Will Be Hopefully Posting A New Chapter On January 3 When I Come Back. In The Mean Time, Have A Nice Day! BYE BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11-Renewual

Chapter 11-Renewual

Freddy had no idea about what to say to her. He saw her die in front of him. He saw her power go, and yet their she was standing, looking at him with red eyes. The eyes of her endoskeleton. Bonnie was first to speak. She stuttered a few times where her voice was littered with static.

"H-hey F-f-freddy-y." she said looking down, feeling grief. Freddy just stared at her. He slowly walked toward her, just eyes wide. He stood right in front of her, and held his arms out and just hugged her without saying a word. She hugged him back. They stated there for a while. Then Chica peeked through the door wondering why Freddy was in there for so long. Then she let out a loud gasp. She was staring into the eyes of her 'lost' friend. She just slowly got down at the door, beginning to weep. She then crouched and began crying. Bonnie knew she was crying with tears of joy. She always knew when she did. Bonnie moved toward Chica, and before she could do anything Chica jumped up and hugged her tightly, Bonnie did the same. Freddy put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder. She looked up, and Freddy kissed her forehead. She would have been blushing if she had her face. Freddy then walked over to the stage room helping Chica and Bonnie to the others. Foxy was the first to see Bonnie with Freddy and Chica. He sprinted to Bonnie and hugged her, Tiggy followed.

"Oh lass. We thought we lost ye forever!" Foxy yelled.

"N-No-o. You can't ge-et rid of me-e-e that eas-sy pal." she said hugging Foxy again. She looked over to Tiggy who had a face of disbelief in her eyes. She walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Goldie and Mr Fazbear walked in the room and to their own disbelief they saw Bonnie on her feet. They looked at her for a while, then Mr Fazbear spoke.

"B-Bonnie?" he said uneasy and surprised.

"H-ey ther-re." she said with a bit of static in her voice. Goldie just watched.

"But how? I-I-I saw you, but you were...b-but you, how-" he said as Bonnie cut him off.

"It's a long stor-ry sir-r-r." she said.

"Well I don't want to know now." he said as he made his way to the backroom. "We need to find a spare face for you Bonnie." he said as he walked in. After a while Mr Fazbear came back in the room with nothing.

"I thought for sure their were spare heads back there. All their is back there is animatronic parts. No costume parts." he said looking down with his eyes closed for a moment. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder, it was Bonnie.

"No-o need for that Mr-r-r Fazbear-r." she said reassuring him. He smiled.

"Alright. Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I-I-I'm fine-e." she said

"Ok." said Mr Fazbear. He walked to his office and sat down in his chair and began working on calling in a new set of animatronic parts. Foxy heard a whisper near where the old Prize Corner was. He swore it said "It's Me", but he wasn't sure. He perked his ears up high. Tiggy noticed his ears up as he stared in the corner. She held his hand and spoke to him.

"Hey, is everything ok?" she asked concerned. Foxy continued looking at the corner for a few seconds and finally spoke.

"N-Nothing my dear. Nothing." he said as he gave her a passionate kiss. They walked back to Pirate Cove. They laid down with Tiggy rested her head on his chest and slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>While Tiggy and Foxy fell asleep in Pirate Cove, Bonnie and Freddy were spending a lot of time together. Goldie spent time with Chica, they would walk together sometimes at night when the Diner closed down for that day. Bonnie would cuddle with Freddy at night when they felt like sleeping. Bonnie would always hear the 'Pop goes the weasel' song when she slept. She didn't understand why, but she ignored it. She wasn't allowed to perform until her new face arrived. Freddy performed as usual, but he always would look at the backroom door from time to time in the day worrying about her. Foxy would worry about Tiggy from time to time when she was by herself. So he would stay close to her as much as possible.<p>

The Diner has closed and the animatronics can roam freely. Foxy lay there in Pirate Cove beside Tiggy. His arm around her and her head on his shoulder asleep. He was about to fall asleep himself, but then Tiggy shot up almost crying. She was panicking and she looked at Foxy with fearful eyes. Foxy pulled her closer to him and hugged her tight with his head resting on hers. She looked at him as he kissed her and then asked what scared her so much.

"What happened Tiggy?" he asked concerned.

"I, I saw you in a dark room, you were very old and rusty," she said uneasy. "I was white and pink in a different room and I was called The Mangle by other humans." she said beginning to sob. Foxy knew something was messing with her mind and he had an idea of what, and who.


	12. Chapter 12-You Can't

Chapter 12- You Can't

Everyone was asleep in their spots. They chose to sleep and rest instead of roam. Foxy and Tiggy were sleeping safe and sound in Pirate Cove, Freddy and Bonnie were in the backroom, Goldie and Chica were sleeping together on stage. Tiggy suddenly woke up and saw Foxy sleeping silently. She thought he looked cute when he slept. She felt as if something was watching her. She peeked her head out of Pirate Cove, looking around for anything. Nothing, all was silent. Then a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. She yelped, she was pulled back and she hit something. She looked at the hands that were holding her. It was Foxy's, she felt relieved. She giggled a bit.

"Oh Foxy, ye don't have to scare me like that." she said giggling.

"Oh sorry about that Tiggy," said Foxy giggling too, "I just wanted to know what ye were looking for."

"I felt like I was being watched."she said.

"Watched? C'mon. That was me." he said laughing.

"No I'm serious." she said with a stern voice.

"Eh, don't worry dear. Your fine as long as yer with me." he replied. He hugged her tight.

* * *

><p>"Tiggy, what ye doing up their?" asked Foxy<p>

"What do me-" she looked at herself. She was clinging to the ceiling. She saw her own color on her body. She was no longer orange with black stripes, instead she was white and pink with magenta makeup and had lipstick. She saw her own endoskeleton mangled and random other endoskeleton parts on her. She noticed a different head on her shoulder. She knew she was having a nightmare again, but this time she couldn't seem to wake up.

"Tiggy, ye ok?" asked Foxy who waited on the ground looking up at her. She forgot that Foxy was their.

"Foxy help me please!" she became frightened again.

"What ye mean?" he said.

"Foxy please I know it's not you." she said staring at him.

"What ye me-ean? Your-r fi-i-ine dear-r." said Foxy who's eyes were now completely black. She knew what was about to happen. She felt a tremendous pain in her head.

"Stay away from me, Gah..Argh. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she yelled. Then a man in purple came up to her and said...

"You can't"

She shot up screaming, her nightmare was over. She leaned back when Foxy saw her on the wall bundled up. Freddy was the first to get to Pirate Cove.

"What the hell happened?" asked Freddy frightened by her sudden yelp.

"I heard you scream!" said Chica

"Guys guys, give her some room." said Goldie. Bonnie stood behind Goldie watching from a distance.

"Tiggy what did you see?" asked Goldie. Everyone was shocked by what he just said. They had no idea why he asked her that, even Tiggy.

"Um, what do mean?" she asked.

"I mean, what did you see. Did you see the puppet?" Goldie asked again.

"No, but I saw a purple guy come from nowhere and he said 'You Can't'." she replied.

"Tiggy, did ye see me?" asked Foxy.

"Wait...what?" she said dumbfounded.

"I thought I saw ye in a dream. But ye were different," he said holding her hand, "Ye were on the roof. Ye wouldn't come down." he said worriedly. Then she realised, they could have had the same dream. Then suddenly they heard Chica in pain. They turned around to see a skinny, black hand grab her by the upper jaw and yank upward. They heard a crack and sparks flew everywhere. Chica then fell in front of them, revealing the Marionette standing their laughing. It was the first time they ever got a good look at the puppet. It towered above them by a good few inches. Bonnie was the first to react. She charged at the Marionette, made a fist and swung at him. It moved out of the way unnaturally fast, and grabbed her arm and with a good yank tore it right off of her body. The Marionette then swung her arm at her furiously, knocking her down. He then dropped it on the floor and then giggled in a dark child laughter before vanishing. Now they had lost Chica.


	13. Chapter 13-Until Next Time

Chapter 13-Until Next Time

Chica laid their, motionless on the ground...dead. Her hands were ripped off by the Marionette. Bonnie sat their beside Chica holding her with her only arm. Goldie sat their on his knees holding the wires that used to be her hands. Freddy had went back on stage still in shock. Foxy sat down beside Freddy with his hand on his back. Tiggy sat in Pirate Cove...alone. She had brought that thing back into the Diner where Mr Fazbear had kept it away. She was the cause of the loss of her friends so far, Chica, Bonnie who somehow came back from complete shutdown. 'This is my fault' she kept thinking to herself. Then she felt a cold breeze on her face. She didn't realise that their were a pair of striped legs in her vision. She then looked up and their, standing above her was the Marionette. She then sprinted up and backed up to the wall. The Marionette 'glided' to her. He got uncomfortably close to her, his face to hers. She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. She then felt a sharp finger touch the bottom of her jaw and it pulled her head back facing the Marionette. He then spoke to her in his normal evil tone.

"Why do you think I have let you go without any injuries yet?" he asked her. She still had her eyes shut. The Marionette then touched her head with his other hand causing her to open them. She then had no choice but to speak.

"Please...what to you want with me?" she said about to cry.

"Your special to me. You have an important role to play soon." he said giggling a bit in his maniacal laughter.

"I don't understand," she had tears rolling down her cheeks now,"How could I be special to you?" she asked.

"Because I see your future. **_You_ **see your future." he replied. Then she understood what he meant. The visions and nightmares of her other self, in a different place. She then thought of the fact of not seeing Foxy again, her love.

"Just please leave me alone. Your touching my body and it's unnessesary. I don't want to be that thing." she said trying to convince him to leave.

"Yes...I shall leave you be, for now. And your future will be determined, tonight." he said to her. She closed her eyes, and opened them back up. He vanished once again. She then felt a sense of fear. What did he mean by that? What did he mean by 'determined tonight'? She then decided to keep her guard up. Just as she was about to walk out of Pirate Cove, Foxy peeked in. He stepped in and stood in front of her.

"Tiggy, we've been through a lot lately." he said looking down.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." she said. Remembering that it was _her_ fault.

"Tiggy, we need to talk." he said in a fearful voice.

"W-what is it?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"It's about-" he was interrupted.

"GAH!"

They both ran out of Pirate Cove. They saw Freddy on the ground in pain, holding his right eye. The Marionette was standing above him. It then focused on Tiggy. Then he laughed in his evil tone again.

"I told you tiger." he said now focusing on Foxy.

"It would be determined tonight." he said. Foxy then gazed at Tiggy, she looked at him. Foxy then looked back at the Marionette.

"Ye... will... not...take my love away from me." he said in a defensive stance in front of Tiggy.

"Hm, don't worry fox. She'll be just fine with us." he said.

"Us? who's us?" he asked in a threatening voice. The Marionette then chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said before he leaped at Foxy. Tiggy ran to Goldie who was standing at the door to Mr Fazbear's Office.

"GET IN HERE, QUICK!" he said as he watched the Marionette fight Foxy with Bonnie who was running towards him. That was the last time she saw Foxy before she entered the office. They heard clanging and bangs. Then they heard a scream, then everything went silent. Goldie stood in a protective stance in front of the door with Tiggy behind him. He heard footsteps coming closer to the office door. Goldie switched on the light, then he saw Foxy standing at the glass near the door. He felt relieved, he unlocked the door and opened it, only to be shoved down by Foxy. However Foxy did not move, he was shutdown. The Marionette stood at the door, staring at Tiggy. He then raised his hand with the flip of his hand, Goldie shutdown. He then glided towards Tiggy who was now in the corner frightened. Then the Marionette stood above her giggling at her. Then he bent down and looked into her eyes. She had never felt so scared in her life, even more scared than when she had the nightmares. He then spoke in a soothing tone to her.

"I'm so sorry. But you can't stop destiny." he said.

"Why...please tell me why." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry. But you'll find out soon." he said once more.

"Please, whatever you do," she then stopped crying,"Just let Foxy and me still be together." The Marionette then nodded.

"Your wish is granted." he said. She then closed her eyes thanking him for that.

"But, until next time," he whispered in her ear,"Sweet dreams." she then shutdown. She began to dream about her and Foxy. Together, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**HEY WHATS UP! This is the finale of Fredbear's Family Diner. I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave comments and reviews about it. Give me suggestions for my next story, "Freddy's Pizza Place". Don't worry, Tiggy will have the main role next story. But until then, BYE BYE!**


End file.
